Rewrite ${((9^{-11})(4^{7}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((9^{-11})(4^{7}))^{-4} = (9^{(-11)(-4)})(4^{(7)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-11})(4^{7}))^{-4}} = 9^{44} \times 4^{-28}} $